(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board securing device for a computer case, and more particularly to a securing device that completely eliminates the need for screws to screw down a circuit board to a computer case, and enables convenient and fast clamping and disassembling of the circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Internal circuit boards of all conventional computer cases are secured to a base panel by a screw means whereby screws are used to screw down the circuit board when assembling and the screws are unscrewed to disassemble the circuit board, which is extremely inconvenient in operation.
Moreover, screw holes must be drilled into the circuit board and the base panel one after another, which results in high processing costs.
Hence, subject of the present invention is to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to design a securing device that completely eliminates the need for screws to screw down a circuit board inside a computer case.